


Sometimes I Wrestle With My Demons, Sometimes We Just Snuggle

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the best and worst parts of your life, are the same thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes I Wrestle With My Demons, Sometimes We Just Snuggle

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Jessalyrnn, whose work I have a great respect for. (From the request [here](http://jessalrynn.livejournal.com/140400.html).)

The Doctor charged into the Tardis, slammed the door and planted his back against it. His hair was wild, his eyes wide, and he was breathing like a bellows. 

"Ah, there you are, Sweetie. I thought I got the coordinates right."

"You!"

He glared as River emerged from behind the Tardis time rotor. "You're a demon!"

She sauntered down the steps and tipped her head at him. "I _was_ trained and conditioned to kill you, Sweetie. It's not my fault you came back too early and almost met Amy out of sequence, and met _me_ instead.

"Mind you," she padded up and slipped a finger up the placket of his shirt. "I _was_ very annoyed that you got away."

"I almost didn't!" 

"Ah, well," she smiled at him and leaned against him, "I _am_ very good at what I do." 

His hearts pounded in his chest with leftover adrenaline. She hummed and snuggled against his front, that one naughty hand sneaking up behind his neck and playing with the sweaty hairs at the back of his nape. 

He sighed out and dropped his nose in her hair, breathing her in. His arms came up around her, holding her tight, luxuriating in the feel of his soft, warm wife pressed to his front. 

He nuzzled in her curls and kissed the curve of her ear. His lips tingled, even as the terrified buzz calmed down in the rest of his body. 

"You were a _hellion_ when you were a teenager," he whispered fiercely, even as his soft lips trailed kisses down to her earlobe. 

"Uh-hmm," she hummed in agreement, pressing her lips against his neck, her arms stole down, slipping under his jacket, wrapping around him. 

"But, I did catch you in the end." Her hands smoothed down, and she squeezed his bum.


End file.
